


Who do you think you are?

by irgendweristdochegal



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, I'll add tags as I write, M/M, Teenlock, don't know yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irgendweristdochegal/pseuds/irgendweristdochegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After high school John is excited to move to London to study medicine. Being his likeable self, John is quick in making friends and finding himself a girlfriend.<br/>Sherlock on the other hand is looking forward to not meet as many idiots at university, studying chemistry there must be some at least reasonably smart people, right?</p>
<p>Just started writing this and wanted to get it up as I will have more incentive to maybe continue it if I have already posted some of it, not sure where I'm going with this though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who do you think you are?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP and I have seriously no idea where I'll take this. I'm just procrastinating as I have exams next week and this just plopped into my head. I might not continue it, depends on my muse. 
> 
> Title is obviously from the song 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perry.
> 
> All the usual disclaimers about how I own nothing blabla, you might read some obvious quotes from the show , you'll know immediatly.
> 
> Also, be aware, English is not my first language and this is like my second fic? I've abondend the first one after one chapter (who knows, maybe I'll finish it at some point?) and I'm not very eloquent or creative so read at your own risk!

John Watson has always been one of the popular kids. He enjoyed company and was open about meeting new people, making friends everywhere and breaking more than one heart on the way, not intentionally mind.

With having a more than unpleasant home situation with his dad having been killed far away from home, serving queen and country, and his mum becoming lonely and bitter, taking to the bottle shortly after losing her husband, John just didn’t enjoy being home much. And since no one was there or conscious enough to even note his absence, well, he spent most of his time at school, with friends or at sports. 

His sister Harriet had done the same, although going down the more dangerous path with constant partying and soon becoming an alcoholic as well. In the beginning John had tried desperately to save her. Not that this had been received well. And after constant shouting matches and fights John just couldn’t take it anymore and left Harry be.

Sometimes he wondered if his sister could have been saved. If he could have tried harder. But as much as he thought about it, he never could make out the one turning point where everything went to shit. And eventually he stopped pondering this question as well. Life is as it is, and it was too late to change it now.

None of this blend into his academic career, however. He never let it. He couldn’t save his mum or dad, and he messed up with Harry big time as well. When John was 12 years old his friend Tommy committed suicide in the school bathroom. Cut open his arms. John found him, blood everywhere. And he couldn’t save Tommy either. So if John Watson was sure about one thing, it was that he would never want to be helpless again. Never stand next to a loved person watching them die and being unable to do anything. 

And this is why John put everything he had into school. He knew he needed the best marks if he really wanted to make it into medicine, and even better marks if he wanted to somehow finance his studies. 

The rest of his time not occupied with studying he split between rugby and his friends.

Rugby is an amazing sport. It is intense, and exciting and needs your body at full capacity. It’s not only brutal force, although it is that as well, a lot actually, but it is also about speed and being smart. John enjoyed putting all his pent up frustration and anger and sadness into it. It was the perfect outlet for any and all negative emotion. 

Although being on the small side of the rugby players, he was strong and fast, breaking the chain of the rivals more times than any other of his teammates and hence being one of the most valued players on the team. 

Being a good athlete and a good student made him popular. With his easy going personality, charm and brilliant smiles he had never trouble finding friends and high school was a good time for John. But as all good things even school had to come to an end at some point and John was excited to move to London to start studying medicine in London. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherlock has always been alone. And that’s fine, it really is. Alone is what he has, alone protects him.

Sherlock used to blame mummy when he was younger. Being home-schooled, having no real social interaction with children his age, no wonder he’s not good with other people his age. Every time Mycroft came back from Eton over holidays, he used to tell Sherlock all about his small empire he built there, his minions and his enemies. It all sounded so exciting. Sherlock couldn’t wait for it.

However, once he finally was allowed to go to Eton, Sherlock was hit with the brutal reality. Because Sherlock was not Mycroft. Sherlock did not bother with niceties or a mouth filter. Mycroft never mentioned other people were so incredibly dull. 

Sherlock expected interesting people who would praise him for his deductions and intelligence, who would help him conduct experiments and learn new and clever things. What he was met with were boring blokes who were only interested in sports and girls. As if rugby could be more interesting than complex chemistry compounds. 

Furthermore, Sherlock made the stupid mistake to insult one of the apparently most popular students on his first day. Not his smartest move. But how was he supposed to know that Sebastian’s bisexuality was a secret and not supposed to become public knowledge.

Somehow, Sherlock still made it out alive. After a horrible first year of being bullied and hated by most, second year went much better with everyone making a wide berth around him, seemingly afraid of getting to close. Sherlock never understood this sudden change in mind. However, he suspected that Mycroft had something to do with it. 

So Sherlock spent his time at school studying, learning about all kind of interesting things. Not from the teachers obviously. He covered all their subjects while still being home-schooled. But Eton had a lovely library and laboratory which Sherlock used extensively.

Graduating 2 years earlier than normal, dull people would, Sherlock decided that studying chemistry at university can only be better than high school. All the really stupid people wouldn’t even make it into the course and not all people in Britain can be stupid, right? So Sherlock was carefully excited to move on to university, hoping for more interesting people, although at the same time threading new people, fearing he will, once again, be unable to form any social connections. 

He doesn’t blame mummy anymore for his social awkwardness. He blames Mycroft for keeping stupidity of mankind a secret and he blames the universe for its apparent inability to send him at least one tolerable smart person. And deep down, he still hopes that at university it might just get better.


End file.
